Coolest Girl
by spygirl01
Summary: Rachel transfers to Dalton along the way she learns about her self, her voice, her future, and of course her heart
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize **

**AN: They never tied Dalton at sectionals and haven't competed against them yet. Every thing else story wise is the same except for anything Dalton wise that includes Klaine. **

**Chapter 1**

Rachel Barbra Berry was not one to shy away from being slushied. did she hate it? Yes. Did she flinch when she saw one in the school hallway? Yes. Did she hate the kids who through them? Yes. But she always reminded herself each time that she could use the pain she felt physical and emotionally when she became a star. And Rachel Barbra Berry IS going to be a star, but for some reason when the ice-cold sticky liquid hit her, Rachel's patience blew. The reason might really be that she was upset that Finn wouldn't even look at her now, or because even though she was not only the most talented member in the club, but also the members of Glee club wouldn't listen to her idea of original songs for regionals. They were facing new competition at regionals, the Dalton Academy Warblers. No one believed her when she said that they were competition, and Santana or Puck tended to make a Gay joke about them. These comments would stop Rachel from sharing her Intel on the boy group. The New Directions didn't know that her uncle was the headmaster at the school (how else do you think they got their harassment free policy) Uncle James wanted to make a school that kept boys who were tormented like his younger brother save.

Even with the slushie in her eyes she somehow opened up her locker to retrieve the extra clothes she kept for that reason only to realize that she didn't bring any today. She mentally kicked her self for not having brought anything to change into when she was dating Finn the tormenting slowed down. She didn't realize that because they weren't together any more she had nothing protecting her from the constant bullying at the school. With a frustrated sigh she made her way to the choir room for Glee she was cold, sticky, and sad but Rachel put on her show face no one in that club needed to use the opportunity of her crying to make her life worse.

Luckily no one pointed out her stained clothing because well no one paid attention to her. Finn was already flirting with Quinn though she was dating Sam. Kurt and Mercedes were most likely coming up with ways to steal solos from her, Mike, Tina, Brittany, and Artie were flirting with here counterparts. While Noah tried to flirt with Santana as she glared at Artie. Mr. Shue had yet to arrive so Rachel to the time to sit down and put together her ideas to share for the day. She really didn't feel like doing anything today, but the show must go on. As soon as Will Shuster walked in Rachel's hand was raised. He sighed but let her get up and talk to the class.

"I would once again like to bring up the option original songs, I will write a ballad for myself and-"

" Why should you get the Ballad?" Mercedes cut her off with a snarky attitude. "You get all of the solos in this club I think that I should sing a song." This annoyed Rachel she hadn't had a solo for a while, she didn't get one at sectionals and she knew that she was the most talented one in the group to sing and lead them to nationals. Many of the members had jumped in agreeing with Mercedes comment this pushed Rachel over the edge she was tired of not getting respect.

"Okay!" Rachel shouted, drawing everyone's attention to her. "If that's the way you feel maybe I should leave the club!"

Quinn smirked at her " go ahead everyone's replaceable." Biting her lip to keep from shedding tears Rachel stormed out of the room she had made her decision.

**AN: Me again! If you ever have Ideas or Feedback let me know I'm not exactly sure who to pair Rachel up with these are your options.**

**Nick**

**Thad**

**Wes**

**Straight Sebastian**

**Jessie St. James comes back**

**Let me know I have different versions in my head to work with so comment away….**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own anything Glee does.**

**Chapter 2**

Rachel sat in the leather chair across from her uncle, she had on black flats with red knee length socks, as well as a grey pencil skirt and fitted Dalton blazer. Her hair was down, but her bangs were pinned back. Her uncle was filling her in on her classes at Dalton only have paying attention she reflected on just how easy it was to have convinced her fathers to let her come here, an all boys school. At first when she said that she wanted to change schools they thought of Crawford Country Day, Daltons sister school. She had already prepared for this though.

"_I understand that that is the girls school, but it is also a Catholic school I am Jewish. I have also had few friends if any friends that were girls before, and even more importantly Crawford doesn't have a Glee Club." _She had told her fathers and that was all it took to convince them to call her uncle and pull a few strings. She was now the first female student at the Dalton Academy. She sat in her chair patiently waiting for one of the student to show her to her room and around the school. Uncle James and Rachel had concluded the best idea was for them to not immediately share there relationship of uncle and niece with the school to be on the safe side. Rachel was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard he uncle tell someone they could come in, she hadn't even heard the knock.

She immediately sat up her chair when a handsome boy with brown hair and hazel/ green eyes. "Ah, Mr. Valentine this is Ms. Rachel Berry, she will be staying in the single next to your room. You also have most of the same classes and she will audition for the warblers. Will you show her around?"

The young boys eyes grew wide when he saw Rachel, going to an all boys school it was rare to see girls, and he was just given the chance to show her around. He looked at Rachel and gave her a friendly smile before turning to his headmaster and saying "Yes sir, I would be more than happy to show Rachel around" he then turned to Rachel after noticing two bright pink suit cases and a box that said 'Careful! Important items!' "Are these your things?" she nodded before standing up and holding out her hand "Rachel Berry." She introduced her self with a dazzling smile.

"Nick Valentine." He said shaking her hand with a smile then leaning down and picking up both her suit cases she followed his lead and leaned down to pick up her box the both bid there goodbyes to her uncle.

"So why did you come to Dalton, instead of Crawford?" he asked trying to understand why this girl was at the school.

"I'm Jewish." she stated " Plus they don't have a Glee club."

"Ah… so you want to join the warblers?" he said with a smile, ignoring the stares of his fellow students as they made there way through the school.

"Of course, with my voice it would be a crime not to." She stated seriously oblivious to all the guys stares or she was just ignoring them. Nick chuckled noticing what was going on, she looked at him curiously.

He covered it up by turning to her "well the council will have to judge that, they are the three upper-classmen that decide who gets the solos." He explained to her as they stopped in front of her room. "Here we are, this will be your room." She opened the door setting down her box on the bed as he followed behind her.

"What's in the box?" he asked curious about the fragile items she brought with her to school.

"Well" she said "only my most valuable items ever! All my Playbills, Original Broadway cast CDs, and all my celebrity Bios."

Nicks eyebrows rose, but he just nodded his head at the strange girl in front of him she obviously, loved musical theater "If you need any help unpacking I am right next door, but if your good I will come by again in about an hour for Warblers practice. Do you have a song to sing?" he asked though he was sure she did. He knew he was correct when she sent another bright smile his way.

"Of course a star is always prepared, I also idea I have for regionals."

He sent an equally bright smile at her and chuckled "you have to get in first." And with that he walked out the door leaving Rachel fuming over his statement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dalton~~~~Rachel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the past hour Rachel had organized her room and was running threw her audition in her head, any minute now Nick would be knocking on her door and she would meet the warblers. She would never admit it but she, Rachel Barbra Berry, was nervous. So when Nick knocked on her door she jumped slightly straightened out her out fit and ran her fingers threw her hair. Then walked to the door with a smile.

Rachel didn't really listen to Nick as he talked on the way, she was to busy thinking about what she was about to perform, it was very important that these Warblers liked her. If they didn't well then it might as well be McKinley. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts again that she barely noticed she was walking in to the Warbler room. She realized this when all of a sudden there was complete silence, a bunch of boys staring at her. The silence was soon broken when a blonde headed boy threw a punch in the air and exclaimed.

"Yes! Now I don't have to be the girl in all of the schools productions anymore!" This statement caused laughter threw out the room breaking the tension. When it quieted down Nick spoke up.

"This is Rachel Berry, she just transferred here, and she wants to audition." The three boys sitting behind a table smiled at her, one of them motioned her to the middle of the room "go ahead Rachel, I assume you have a song."

Rachel smiled at all of them "yes, I do." And with that she handed one of them a CD knowing they were Capella and had no band. She took a deep breath and started singing when the music started

_If anyone asks,_

_I'll tell them we both just moved on_

_When people all stare_

_I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk_

_Whenever I see you,_

_I'll swallow my pride_

_And bite my tongue_

_Pretend I'm okay with it all_

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

_Cry_

_If anyone asks,_

_I'll tell them we just grew apart_

_Yeah what do I care?_

_If they believe me or not_

_Whenever I feel_

_Your memory is breaking my heart_

_I'll pretend I'm okay with it all_

_Act like there's nothing wrong_

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

_Cry_

_I'm talking in circles_

_I'm lying, they know it_

_Why won't this just all go away?_

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

_Cry_

_Cry_

As she sung the song she wasn't sure if it was for Finn, or the New Directions in general she just knew that she was crying by the end, she quickly wiped her tears though and turned towards to group of boys staring at her. Some of there mouths were gaping open they were surprised that such a big voice could come out of such a tiny girl. Some them wanted to know whom they should beat up for her to have so much feeling behind the song. I took a minute but they all started clapping. The same boy who told her to start banged a gavel to get everyone to hush.

"Well welcome to the Warblers!" he said, "you will be a wonderful addition." After that they all went around and introduced themselves.

Rachel learned this boys name was Wes and the other two with him were Thad and David. The blonde boy who spoke before was Jeff and Nick's best friend, and the lead of the group was a sophomore named Blain Anderson. They were interrupted when her uncle poked his head in and cleared his throat, many of the boys sat up straighter and quieted down.

"Sorry to interrupt, but it seems we have another new student who would like to audition." Uncle James said, "He just moved back here from-"

"Sebastian!" Rachel exclaimed much to the warblers surprise as a tall handsome boy stepped in "I thought you were in Paris?"

"I was Strawberry, but my dad got transferred back here, I thought about telling you but I decided to surprise you instead. Speaking of surprises why are you at an all boys school? I thought you were lead the New Directions to Nationals with your wonderful voice?" he said with a chuckle, a lot of the boys perked up at the question wanting to know the answer themselves.

Rachel sighed she had been trying to avoid the question, but she had always been able to tell Seb anything. "Well," she said with a shrug of the shoulders "When Co-Captains break-up it's like a messy divorce the Kids chose Dad." By now James had left knowing that his niece could introduce Sebastian Smyth, he also knew that Sebastian would be the one person to get the real reason for her leaving.

Wes had looked up when he heard New Directions "you were in the New Directions?" he asked, "I went to your sectionals, I didn't see you perform." Rachel rolled her eyes that was one of the reasons she couldn't deal with staying there at school, Mr. Shue always chose favorites and never picked his strongest singers.

"You went to another schools Sectionals? Why would you do that?" Jeff asked, and Rachel turned to him

"Actually that is what Vocal Adrenalin does, that's how there coach found out I was her biological daughter last year." The boys all looked at with wide eyes except for Sebastian who knew all about it after long Skype calls with a sobbing Rachel. Blaine looked at her and said "you have ties with a National winning show choir?" as if it was the biggest thing in the world.

They all turned to Sebastian when he let out a laugh "That's not the only tie she has, she also dated their scum bag lead singer Jesse St. Jerk face."

"Yah until he egged me in the school parking lot." She let out with a harsh laugh "but hey it's all good for song writing, which reminds me I have an Idea for Regionals. What if we did original songs, I had told the New Directions but they kept turning it down, so I feel it will really give us an edge in the completion." She stated changing the subject.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dalton~~~~~Rachel~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a lengthy discussion they all agreed to go along with Rachel's idea, it turned out that Blaine already had written a few songs before and would be happy to write others. They were about to finish the meeting when someone pointed out that Sebastian hadn't auditioned yet, causing said boy to smirk and turned to his friend

"I think its time to get serious." Rachel's eyes grew wide and she smiled and that's all Sebastian needed to start his song.

_Sebastian:_

_We both know why we're here_

_I see it in your eyes_

_I guess it calms my fear_

_To know it's not a surprise_

_I thought one look at you_

_Looking like a dream come true_

_Would leave me speechless like you always do_

_But now we're wide awake_

_We've got some plans to make_

_Let's take some action, baby_

_So, baby, give me your hand_

_I've got some dreams to make true_

_I've got the future all planned_

_It's time to get serious_

_Time to get serious with you_

_Rachel:_

_I never thought that I-_

_Sebastian:_

_(spoken) Uh, honey, I'm not finished._

_Rachel:_

_(spoken) Oh, sorry!_

_Sebastian:_

_Since I was two or three_

_Rachel:_

_Mmmm_

_WARNER:_

_My life was planned out neat_

_Rachel:_

_Mmmm_

_Sebastian:_

_I'd get my law degree_

_Rachel:_

_Yeahh_

_Sebastian:_

_And then win my senate seat_

_Rachel:_

_Mmmm_

_Sebastian:_

_A big white house back east_

_Rachel:_

_Oh, ohh_

_Sebastian:_

_All of the amenities_

_Rachel:_

_Yeahh_

_Sebastian:_

_Three kids_

_BOTH:_

_At least, just like the Kennedys_

_Sebastian:_

_Here's where our lives begin_

_Rachel:_

_Our lives begin_

_Sebastian:_

_Just where do you fit in?_

_Rachel:_

_Fit me in!_

_Sebastian:_

_I'll break it down now, baby_

_So, baby, give me your hand_

_Rachel:_

_Oo, whoaa, here's my hand, here's my hand_

_Sebastian:_

_I've got some dreams to make true_

_Rachel:_

_We both have dreams to make true_

_Sebastian:_

_I'll know that you'll understand_

_Rachel:_

_Oh yes, I understand_

_BOTH:_

_It's time to get serious_

_Time to get serious_

_Sebastian:_

_With you_

_Serious_

_Rachel:_

_Serious_

_Sebastian:_

_Gotta wake up and take our journey_

_Serious_

_Rachel:_

_Serious_

_Sebastian:_

_I'm telling you as a future attorney_

_Rachel:_

_Oh, oh_

_Sebastian:_

_You want the moon and sky_

_Then take it, don't be shy_

_Rachel:_

_Hey_

_Sebastian:_

_Baby, that's why you and I_

_Rachel:_

_I, you and I_

_Sebastian:_

_Should break up!_

_Rachel:_

_Hey, baby, I'll give you my hand, we-_

_(Spoken) WHAT? You're breaking up with me?_

_I thought you were proposing!_

_Sebastian:_

_(Spoken) Elle, if I'm gonna be a senator when I'm thirty,_

_I'm gonna need somebody_

_Serious_

_Less of a Marilyn, more of a Jackie_

_Serious_

_Somebody classy and not too tacky_

_Rachel:_

_(Spoken) What?_

_Sebastian:_

_Okay, that came out wrong_

_Rachel:_

_(Sobs)_

_Sebastian:_

_Baby, let's both be strong_

_Rachel:_

_(Sobs)_

_Sebastian:_

_I mean, we've known all along_

_Rachel:_

_(Spoken) Just shut up! What does that mean, I'm not a Jackie?_

_I'm not serious? But I am seriously in love with you._

_Sebastian:_

_Baby, my future's all planned_

_I've got some dreams to make true_

_I thought that you'd understand_

_It's time to get serious_

_Time to get serious_

_(Spoken) Check, please._

Everyone was shocked once again, there voices blended perfectly and there acting threw the song was flawless. There was no question that in one day the Warblers got two great new additions.

**AN: thanks everyone for the great reviews I'm not saying who I picked yet, but I will pull your leg some.**

**Songs:**

**Cry by Kelly Clarkson: Glee performance of Rachel season 3**

**Serious from Legally Blonde the Musical Warner and Elle: see Grant Gustin (Sebastian) performance of it at Elon for the picture it really is great I have probably watched it ten time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: you know what this means**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I was at camp then I have been really busy and my computer was being stupid, but I'm back now so yay!**

**Also I would like to thank everyone for the great reviews and if you ever have ideas I'm open to them. And lastly if anybody has ideas for what should be the warblers 'Original songs' let me know. It needs to fit the character for example**

**Blaine- 'Not Alone' by Darren Criss fits while Blaine- 'Glad you came' by The Wanted does not. Now to the Story…**

**Chapter 3**

It had been a few days since the Warblers had gotten their new members, and now Rachel and Sebastian were sitting in the Dinning Hall with the three council members, Blaine, Jeff, and Nick. The group immediately welcomed the new comers into their tight nit group. The guys and Rachel were currently discussing what to do the rest of the day because it was a free day do to the fact of Daltons Science fair, which surprisingly shuts the school down for the day as the teachers judge.

"Well," Rachel said speaking up "It's McKinley's third day back from Winter Vacation and they still think I'm a member they probably are wondering were I am too. Plus I need to clear out me locker." Sebastian smirked at this he had been itching for a reason to beat up Finn Hudson since he had heard Rachel crying over the phone to him in Paris. With one look he could tell most of the guys were thinking the same thing.

"I'm up for it, I'd love to see your old school Rachel." Nick said with a smile to the short girl causing her to blush and smile back.

"Totally! We can scope out the competition!" Wes said looking almost giddy. His excitement drew Rachel and Nick out of their gaze and to shake there heads at is antics.

"Then it's settled." Blaine said rubbing his hands as if he was psyching him self up "We are going to go pay a visit to the New Directions."

~~~~~~~~~Rachel~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dalton~~~~

As they walked down the hall of McKinley they heard the beginning of 'I say a little prayer'. The boys looked at Rachel when she gasped "He did not give the solo to Quinn, I would understand Mercedes or Satan, but Quinn!"

Her best friend smiled at her and pulled her into the room while saying "well there is only one way to find out." Before Rachel could protest they were in the room and Sebastian interrupted song with speaking up from the door.

"Wow strawberry this is very 'My Best Friends Wedding' don't you think?"

Thad laughed, "Did you just reference 'My best friends wedding'?"

Sebastian shrugged "I grew up with her as a best friend" he said nodding at Rachel "what did you expect us to watch Star Wars? Not when she had a say, which was always." He said with a chuckle and Rachel smiled fondly. The smile how ever was soon washed away when Finn stood up angrily and practically yelled "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE! RACHEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THEM?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth the Warblers went into defense mode, Sebastian kept his cool though and walked up to Finn saying "What's the problem Giant cant handle the fact the Rachel could have moved on? Or is it that you just like to keep every girl you date to your self so you can feel better about yourself?" as he said this is eyes shifted to Quinn letting the New Directions understand just how much he knew about them.

During this Jeff leaned over to Blaine and whispered "Oh look Sebastian is _Crabby!" _followed with him laughing and the lead warbler rolling his eyes at the blonde boys joke towards The Little Mermaid. They then turned their attention to the scene in front of them which was Finn pushing Seb away and saying something along the lines of 'who do you think you are?'

"Who I am." Sebastian said with a straight face "Is Rachel Barbra Berry's Hot, Talented, awesome, amazing, cool, BEST friend. Who has had to listen over the phone in Paris the last two years on how you have treated her like crap! Why she dated you I don't know maybe its because you were her male lead, but let me tell you if that's the reason and I was here the past three years than I would be the one dating her because what I've seen on YouTube I am a way better singer than you!"

Finn stood there fuming and trying to comprehend what had just happened Quinn took the opportunity to speak up. "If you are such a good singer why don't you show us?"

Santana snickered "What's he gonna sing 'Under the Sea'?" this comment caused the New Directions to snicker. Sebastian just ignored them and walked over to Rachel whispering something in her ear. She nodded then sat at the piano as Sebastian walked to the room and faced the McKinley Glee club. As Rachel started the song the whole room was surprised at how sweet the song sounded they were surprised when the cocky boys face changed into the look of a boy in love as he started to sing in a voice that would put most Disney princes to shame.

Sebastian:

_Let me catch my breath. This is really hard. _

_If I start to look like I'm sweating That's 'cause I am._

_I'm not good with words. But that's nothing new. _

_Still I have to try to explain what I want to do With you… With you._

_Run away with me. Let me be your ride out of town. Let me be the place that you hide. We can make our lives on the go. Run away with me. Texas in the summer is cool. We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac Looking back, Sam, you're ready, Let's go Anywhere. Get the car packed and throw me the key. Run away with me._

_Sam, I know it's fast. I'm in love with you. Sam, it's crazy but Sam, I'm crazier for you. I have these plans. Sam, I have these plans Of a house that we build on a bay When we run away._

_Let me be your ride out of town. Let me be the place that you hide. We can make our lives on the go. Run away with me. Alabama heat – sign me up. We'll be on the road like some country song. Won't be long. Sam, you're ready. Let's go Anywhere. Get the car packed and throw me the key. Run away with me._

_I'm not trying to make you a wife here, I'm not trying to tie you down. I'm just saying there may be a life here – A new one as soon as we run, Just as soon as we run. Run away_

_Let me be your ride out of town. Let me be the place that you hide. We can make our lives on the go. Run away with me. Mississippi mud – watch me slide. We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac, Looking back. Sam, you're ready, Sam_

_Let me be your ride out of town. Run away with me. California dreams here we come Romeo is calling for Juliet Ready, set Sam, you're ready. Let's go Anywhere. Say the word and I'm already there! Run away with me._

As the song ended Sebastian had taken a seat next to Rachel and played with her as he belted out the lines near the end. This performance left the New Directions and the Warblers stunned, sure they had heard him sing with Rachel but her owned this song they knew that Blaine now had completion for Male solos, but truthfully the young Warbler didn't care the two new members were amazing and he couldn't wait to sing with them. When Sebastian had ended his song Blaine stood there bouncing like an energetic puppy.

The New Directions and followed the warblers lead in clapping and Rachel stood up with a familiar looking smirk as she spoke up to her old club "That everyone is Sebastian Smythe, him and I are the newest members to the Dalton Academy Warblers. See you guys at Regionals." And with that in a very Rachel Berry fashion she stormed out of the room with her boys in tow. As they left the room Thad pointed at the group and said "Warble' on." Then followed his friends out side.

**AN: I will try and make chapters longer, but I really wanted to get you guys something to read.**

**Any ideas for the next chapter just let me kno.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE if I did there would be a lot more Warblers **

**A/N: the son from the last Chapter was 'Run away with me' from the ****Unauthorized Autobiography of Samantha Brown.**

**Also I'm sorry I haven't updated recently I was at camp, and then I have been really busy, but I am Trying.**

**Chapter 4**

As the Boys followed behind an agitated Rachel out of the McKinley Choir room they were confused as to what just had happened Nick was about to speak up when the group heard the voice of the tall boy, Finn, speak up behind them.

"That's all Rachel you are just going to leave us, we are your Family, not these jerks!"

Sebastian turned at him a glared "Says the guy who is helping the ex-Girlfriend who cheated on him cheat on her current boyfriend." Finns face went beat red he look furious, who was this guy to tell him that he was a jerk, both of his girlfriends had at least kissed Puck when they were dating him.

"That's it." Finn said marching up and looking Sebastian in the eye, "Sing-off now. ND against You guys now in the Auditorium."

Rachel pushed Sebastian out of the way and looked up into her ex-boyfriends eyes with a smile "Your on." And walked back to the direction she was leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~Dalton~~~Rachel~~~~

Rachel and the Warblers sat staring at the stage were the New Directions just finished Mercedes and Kurt's rendition of 4 minutes from last years pep rally. It was god but Not there best.

When the New Directions took their seats, the Warblers took the stage and Rachel whispered in Brads ear what to play, and with a nod from him she started singing.

Rachel:

_You can't stop an avalanche_

_As it races down the hill_

_You can try to stop the seasons,_

_But you know you never will_

_And you can try to stop my dancing' feet_

_But I just cannot stand still_

_Cause the world keeps spinning'_

_Round and round_

_And my heart's keeping time_

_To the speed of sound_

_I was lost till I heard the drums_

_Then I found my way_

_Cause you can't stop the beat_

_5, 6, 7, 8_

(As the beat picked up Sebastian joined her in the song)

Rachel/Sebastian:

_Ever since this old world began_

_A woman found out if she shook it_

_She could shake up a man_

_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it_

_The best that I can today_

_Cause you can't stop_

_The motion of the ocean_

_Or the sun in the sky_

_You can wonder if you wanna_

_But I never ask why_

_If you try to hold me down_

_I'm gonna spit in your eye and say_

_That you can't stop the beat!_

As they were singing all the Warblers spun their female member around and danced they were having fun. When the new members finished their part of the song the other took it up.

Blaine:

_You can't stop a river_

_As it rushes to the sea_

Nick:

_You can try to stop the hands of time_

_But you know it just can't be_

David:

_And if they try to stop us Jeffery,_

_I'll call the N Double A C P_

Jeff, Thad, and Wes:

_Cause the world keeps spinning_

_Round and round_

_And my heart's keeping time_

_To the speed of sound_

_I was lost til I heard the drums_

_Then I found my way_

_Cause you can't stop the beat_

_ ._ant_+stop+the+beat_209]_

ALL:

_Ever since we first saw the light_

_A man and woman liked to shake it_

_On a Saturday night_

_So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it_

_With all my might today_

_'Cause you can't stop_

_The motion of the ocean_

_Or the rain from above_

_You can try to stop the paradise_

_We're dreamin' of_

_But you cannot stop the rhythm_

_Of two hearts in love to stay_

_Cause you can't stop the beat!_

Blaine:

_You can't stop today_

_As it comes speeding down the track_

_Child, yesterday is history_

_And it's never coming back_

_Cause tomorrow is a brand new day_

_And it don't know white from black_

_Yeah!_

Blaine, Sebastian, and Rachel:

_Cause the world keeps spinning_

_Round and round_

_And my heart's keeping time_

_To the speed of sound_

_I was lost till I heard the drums_

_Then I found my way_

_'Cause you can't stop the beat_

_Ever since we first saw the light_

_A man and woman liked to shake it_

_On a Saturday night_

_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it_

_With all my might today_

_Cause you can't stop_

_The motion of the ocean_

_Or the rain from above_

_They can try to stop the paradise_

_We're dreaming of_

_But you cannot stop the rhythm_

_Of two hearts in love to stay_

_You can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop the beat!_

Once they finished the song the warblers smiled and took their bows, as they walked of the stage and to their cars they left a stunned group of New Directions in the Auditorium seats.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel~~~~~~~Dalton~~~~~~~~~~~

A tall man with dark hair walked down Dalton's hallway, he had a cocky but charming smile and his bright blue eyes matched it. He was wearing a dark T-Shirt that fit him well with a leather jacket on top. He walked with a confident stride as he strolled towards the Warblers practice room. Whispers followed him as of the fact that many of the boys in the halls recognized him from the commercial that constantly aired with him in it. With the attention he got his smile grew bigger, he stood taller, and his arrogant air grew more noticeable.

His cocky smile turned into a genuine one as he heard the voice of the boy he had been looking for. He stood at the door unnoticed as he watched his brother converse with his friends.

"I don't realize why you guys have so much homework for French, we have like a fourth of that for Italian." Blaine said as Jeff, Nick, David, and Sebastian huddled over there masses of homework from there French teacher.

"Because some people," David gave Nick and Jeff a pointed look "Keep flirting with our new teacher." This comment made Jeff gasp dramatically and Nick look offended.

"We are not flirting, plus Seb here is the one that keeps correcting her every five minutes, and being all 'I lived in France I'm fluent'." Nick said imitating Sebastian and getting a slap to the back of the head by said Warbler.

Before a fight could brake out between the two the man at door cleared his throat drawing attention to himself. The Warblers at the table looked confused as Blaine stood up and exclaimed.

"Cooper, what are you doing here?" before 'Cooper' could respond a very excited Rachel Berry ran into the room past the tall man not noticing him.

"You guys are not gonna believe what I just heard from Trent, Cooper Anderson, the free credit rating today guy is-" She stopped when she realized that the man she was talking about was right beside her looking at Blaine.

As she looked at the lead warbler she put two and two together and gasped "you Two are brothers!"

The other warblers just looked at her because they had already put it together, Sebastian smiled at his friend and told her mockingly.

"Rach, stop the Broadway career right now, you have a very promising job as a Detective."

This earned him a glare very similar to the one Blaine was giving to cooper as he whispered to his older brother "I think you should leave."

**AN: sorry it took so long, any ideas for future songs, any feelings on possibly have the new guy Brody, being played by Dean Geyer come into the story?**

**Song used: You cant stop the beat (Glee Version)**


End file.
